In transmissions, as well as in vehicle transmission, transmission wheel arrangements are provided in order to be able to transmit torques from a shaft to another shaft. Such a transmission wheel, in some cases also described as gear wheel, is arranged rotatably mounted on a shaft, wherein usually a radial and an axial mounting is provided, in order to position and mount the transmission wheel durably and in a functionally secure manner.
In known transmission wheel arrangements, the transmission wheel is radially mounted on the shaft by means of radial bearings between the hub of the transmission wheel and the shaft, wherein laterally next to the hub of the transmission wheel an axial bearing is provided, which brings about the axial mounting between the transmission wheel and a shoulder of the shaft.
Thus it is necessary to divide the available installation space for the transmission wheel and the axial bearing. This brings about a shortening of the installation length of the transmission wheel in the region of the wheel hub.
It is at least one object herein to provide a transmission wheel arrangement that is simple yet designed in an installation space-optimized manner. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.